


How We Got Here

by Briseis_Lavellan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Smut, fun way to win an argument, plot what plot?, prompt, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briseis_Lavellan/pseuds/Briseis_Lavellan
Summary: Sometimes arguments can lead to interesting compromises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend who requested a Cassandra/Varric fic with her own prompt of “Winning an argument” with a side of smut. Upside? I wrote a thing after months of not writing things!

“Varric!”

Cassandra said his name on a gasp as his mouth covered an exposed nipple, her hips arching in reaction to the bolts of pleasure that shot to her lower regions. Neither could tell you how the Seeker wound up writhing beneath the dwarf on his bed, but they would both agree that it was because of pent up sexual frustration. Varric held back a chuckle at this twist in their story as he trailed kisses from her breast, to her ribs, stomach, then to the edge of her pants, which he ended up pulling off.

Humans were not typically his thing. He had even told Hawke as much when she offered a friendly tumble in the sheets. Yet there was always something about Cassandra. The height difference is typically off-putting, but he had grown attracted to the long legs that he is now caressing. Then there was the sound of her voice as she made pleasured noises while his fingers caressed her center, which was very sexy in that Nevarran accent. The way this bastion of control can easily come undone with certain touches and his mouth in the right areas, it has become quite a turn on.

Andraste’s ass, she is one hell of a woman.

Cassandra made an impatient noise as she arched her hips in invitation, as if she could not manage the words to tell him what she wanted. He chuckled at the look on her face, hearing her say “Get on with it.” in his head.  
“Far be it from me to leave the Seeker wanting.” He said as he entered her, the low moan from her mouth doing things to him. “Can’t have you stabbing anymore books.”  
*****  
Cassandra would have hit him if her mind was not consumed with sensation. His cheeky grin letting her know that he was aware of how incapable she was to retort. She will remember to hit him later. In the meantime, she was full of him, full of his taste, his smell, his touch, and now… She did not expect dwarves to be so well endowed.

The smug look on his face revealed that she voiced that thought out loud. She will most certainly remember to hit him later.

In the meantime, her hands were busy grasping at his biceps and her ankles wrapped tightly around his waist as he moved within her. Her hips eagerly rising to meet each thrust. Noises that she could not recognize coming from her mouth.

She could not tell you how they wound up like this. She could blame the drink, the heated argument, or the pent up sexual frustration. Maybe it was a combination of the three. Whatever the case, she never could have imagined such an event between them. It had been too long since she had given herself over to such feeling and was in no position to have any regrets. The things Varric were doing to her felt too good for her to protest now, but she will remember to hit him after.  
******

After they were both sated, they lay in Varric’s bed taking in recent events. Neither seemed to want to mention the obvious happenings between them, basking in the silence. Varric remembered the drinking. The Inquisition members celebrated the sealing of the last rift with drinks from the Herald’s Rest. He remembered that there was an argument between him and the Seeker, they took it away from the tavern to his quarters because too many people were staring and making innuendos (The Iron Bull was the one making the innuendos). The argument became heated and the next thing he knew, he and the Seeker were locking lips with each other. The rest was history.

Now that the haze lifted and he remembered how they wound up here, he faced the Seeker while propped on his elbow and bestowed a smug grin on her.

“Well if this how I can win an argument, I am happy to do this again.”

Cassandra hit him.


End file.
